Fly Free
by Nokito-chan
Summary: Sometimes love isn't strong enough to overcome destiny. Neji POV. Short one-shot. This is not a happy-ever-after, so you have been warned. R&R, please!


_**A/N: Just a quick word of warning, this is not a happily-ever-after type story and Neji is a bit OOC, but, nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it and please R&R**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

**Fly Free**

We are defined by our position in life. Some are leaders, some were meant to be led. But sometimes those born to lead are forced to serve. A caged bird cannot hope to fly, and yet, if it cannot dream of freedom, how can it be expected to sing? It was the story of my life, forever closed off behind bars not of my own making, watching my life pass me by. Confined and contained. Unable to take up my rightful place - I was always fighting against a force far stronger than myself.

I think that was the first thing I noticed about her - how free she was. To this day, her name brings with it pictures of wide open spaces and clear, blue skies. Those years were the best – the times when I simply envied her that freedom – when I was still sure that, someday, somehow, I would be able to fly with her.

For as long as I could remember I had been running from the realities of my fate – hiding from who and what I was - unable to accept what providence had in store for me. Then she breathed life into my existence, and for the first time I was content to be simply … myself. I fought against that feeling, naturally, but soon came to understand that it was a futile exercise - I was hopelessly enthralled and for years I simply basked in that knowledge, and in her presence.

Little by little, she consumed me until I ached, and I burned, and everywhere I looked I saw only her smile, her eyes. Everyday the voice in the back of my mind insisted that I claim her. I did not miss the glances Tenten sent my way and yet, every day, I beat that voice into submission. I would not do that to her. How could I, when I could not even call my life my own?

The argument went on and on, in endless circles, but I never gave in. Didn't allow myself to be convinced – by her glances or, rather, by my own selfishness. At best, I could offer her a perch beside me, and I would not be able to bear it if, one day, she were to open her eyes and realize that she could see beyond me, after all. I did not want to be responsible for confining her to the same gilded cage I resided in.

So, I let her go. I simply sat back and did nothing – gave myself over to the inevitable and allowed Neji - and all his wants and needs - to fade into obscurity. I was merely another in a long line of slaves, marked but barely noted. It was a strangely peaceful way to exist – with no expectations disappointment rarely featured in my life. I was strong, and my accomplishments were acknowledged, and my life revolved around my work. If I felt oddly breathless when she entered a room, if it felt like I would die if I didn't touch her, it was no one's business but my own.

The years passed and I watched in silence as the fire in her eyes gradually dimmed, I said nothing when the once heated glances were replaced with a gaze full of friendship. I forced a smile when, eventually, that gaze was turned on another and I swallowed the jealousy that threatened to choke me when her glances were returned - reminded myself that Rock Lee was a good man, a good friend, and imminently more deserving of her than I could ever hope to be.

I forced my congratulations through cold lips when Lee proposed and danced with her at their wedding – an all too brief moment of heaven and hell. When the happy couple departed I was finally released and I spent the rest of their wedding night getting blind drunk, losing myself in alcohol, even as Lee lost himself in her body.

Steadfastly, I reminded myself that her happiness took precedence over all else. Whatever she wanted I was compelled to give, and so I played at being the dutiful godfather when their family grew to encompass a few children.

We grew older, but to my eyes, every passing year only made her more beautiful. Her children grew up and Konoha's Will of Fire was inherited by a new generation. Retirement did not come easily to me, but eventually she forced me to accept that, having managed to survive this long, I was tempting fate to try and take on more missions. Our twilight years were peaceful. Emotion had been tempered by wisdom so that, for the first time, we were truly _comfortable_ with each other. Still, the love I had buried so deeply behind my stoic façade burned as brightly as ever.

* * *

"Neji." A familiar voice interrupted my thoughts and I became aware of my surroundings for the first time in many hours. The grass I was kneeling on had soaked my knees but I didn't – couldn't – move.

"Neji, you haven't been here all day?" Lee's voice was reproachful, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Not bothering to answer, I turn away, facing forward again. I reached out a hand to trace the lettering on the stone. _Tenten._ I had already half-forgotten that he was there when Lee spoke again.

"You'll catch your death. At our age, we cannot spend all day on our knees in the cold anymore, you know." His voice gentled when I still didn't answer. "She's not here, Neji. It's been months and, day after day, you come here. She wouldn't have wanted you to do this to yourself. You need to accept that she's dead. She had a good life, a long life."

I have to fight against the pain threatening to overwhelm me. _She's gone. _Finally, I manage to croak a reply - after days of silence my voice is a little rusty. "That's all I ever wanted, you know. For her to be happy."

With a groan of protesting joints Lee lowers himself to the ground beside me. "She was happy. In that you succeeded, old friend."

I start in surprise, "What do you mean?" Lee is carefully focusing only on the headstone in front of us, but I cannot seem to draw my eyes away from his averted face.

"We're far too old to beat around the bush. It's obvious that you loved her, and it's also equally obvious what held you back. She never gave a damn about any mark on your forehead. Still, she accepted what you felt able to give. Don't get me wrong, she loved me and the kids, but she was always happiest when you were near."

It's getting harder to see – the tears blurring my vision refuse to be suppressed and the lump in my throat is so painful that I cannot respond. Lee is slowly getting to his feet. He claps a hand on my shoulder and, as he turns away, he says softly, "So, you see, you did succeed in ensuring her happiness, after all. Even if it wasn't quite in the way she imagined it should be. Don't stay out much longer, it's already getting dark."

He walks away and I'm grateful that he's gone, despite the peace his words have given me, because I cannot control my emotions anymore. I stretch forward, laying myself down on the ground, covering her body with my own. _You set me free, Ten. Did you know that? Did I ever tell you? _I close my eyes, pulling her image from my memories. _We can fly together now._

Early the next morning Rock Lee visited his wife's grave, as he did every day. Despite the failing eyesight that accompanied age, he was able to make out the dark shape in front of the headstone from a distance. Bending down he placed two fingers on Neji's neck, not really surprised when there was no pulse. For a long time he simply stood, smiling through the tears at the look of pure joy that lightened Neji's usually stern features. Finally, he turned to go and later the same day, Lee laid his oldest friend and rival to rest beside the woman Neji had loved all his life.

* * *

_**A/N: No idea where this came from. I got stuck with my other stories and decided to do a little one-shot to help get back into the characters' heads and this is the result. Let me know what you think!**_


End file.
